In the production of oil and gas from subsea well, the production normally is gathered through several gathering lines which are routed toward a central collection point. Several pipe lines will extend from the near vicinity to a collection point such as a production platform or the like. The gathering lines extend across the bottom in less than precise fashion. Moreover, they may connect to risers extending upwardly to a gathering platform, a loading bouy, or other termination facility. Operating under this handicap, it is unreasonable to expect perfect right angle connections of the gathering lines in other equipment. Moreover, it becomes necessary to accommodate variations in the angular positions of these lines and indeed, some movement even after installation as might arise in connection of a gathering line to a loading bouy which rises and falls with the tide. Such misalignment or movement after connection must be accommodated. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for this purpose. It is a measurable improvement over equipment known in the prior art. By way of example, this apparatus enables a range of flexure or movement at a subsea connection. In addition, this equipment enables a connection to pivot through a range of deviation from a true axial position. The range of movement permitted is in conic form through a range of about 15.degree. or 20.degree.. The particular range is subject to variation as will be noted.
Provided with the equipment of the present invention, subsea connections can be easily completed without taking measurements to determine the extent of misalignment. By way of example suppose the degree of misalignment is known to be something more than one degree but less than ten degrees or so. The articulated connector of the present invention is able to permit deflection through this range or even an angle as much as 15.degree. or 20.degree.. Thus, the two portions of the present invention are simply installed mated together and they will then assume any angle which may occur. This is particularly advantageous where there is some flexure in one of the connecting pipes. This will occur typically is the situation where gathering lines extend to a floating bouy which is connected to a riser line. The bouy might rise and fall on the variations in tide levels, thereby moving the riser line and thereby changing the relative angle of the riser lines to the gathering lines. This invention accommodates that sort of movement.